Healed Love
by vampwolfgirl101
Summary: Elena gets trapped by some bikers, what will happen when Stefan comes to the rescue? find out more when you read. M for possible lemons, not sure how it'll go yet ;


Healed Love - Chapter 1

**Elena's POV**

I was walking down a dark, dank alley on my way home when I heard a noise. A sort of shuffling sound and my heart started to beat faster when the sound became more rapid and louder. I started to run but I slipped on some sticky, oily substance and fell over painfully.

"Look what we have here boys," Joked a man's gruff voice, "It's some hot wee chick."

A man's silloette became clear in the distance through the fog and it moved towards me, I tried to stand but I came to notice that there were more behind me and one held me down. I panted heavily and was about to scream when the one holding me put his big, dirty hand around my mouth. I did what I could and bit his hand as hard as I could, as I drew some blood he pulled his hand away cursing.

"Fiesty," Said the silloette and it finally came into view. It was a tall, buff man with a stake and a leather whip, like Indiana Jones. I didn't want to find out what he used the whip for so I tried to escape, but he jumped forward and pinned me down again then came right up to my face. I could smell alcohol mixed in the the horrifying odour lurking around him.

He grabbed my chin in his hard, dirty hand and pulled my face to his, I tried to pull my face away, but when that failed I punched him right in the jaw and he fell back surprised. "That wasn't very nice girly." He raised himself and came towards me when he stopped dead on the spot after hearing one of his men squeling which ended in a gurgling sound then a quick crack. "Jacko?" He called, and there was no reply, "Shit!" He yelled when another diappeared, and that's all he said till he was the last one left.

"Picking on my girl isn't very nice," I heard Stefan growl. Then I saw him appear behind the leader who spun around with a gun. "Ouch, that won't work." Stefan said getting slightly cocky, like Damon when I laughed with him or at him.

"I'll take my chances,"

"You won't have the chance, because I can break your hand before you even move," Stefan said dangerously. The man smirked but flinched and Stefan started to wrestle him to the floor.

"Where's Damon?" I asked after Stefan pinned the man and broke his stake into splinters.

"He's coming soon."

Stefan stood and came over to me, kissed me and said, "I love you."

I held both his hands, "I love you too."

After that it happened so quickly, it was way too late when I noticed the man was up and was charging towards Stefan with a wooden plank with a pointed end. I screamed and Stefan froze to the spot then suddenly the hand-made spear drove straight through Stefan, right through his heart and I fell back feeling like I was going to die.

Stefan dropped to his knees then onto his back, I fell at his side and held his hand. "I'm sorry Elena," He choked in a whisper. I heard a cry and quickly turned my head to see Damon finsihing off the leader and some more bikers that had appeared.

"It wasn't your fault," I cried holding his hand tighter.

"No, now you'll have to live with Damon yourself," He joked letting a painful chuckle out before putting his hand up to my face and stroking my cheek. _I love you _he mouthed and then his hand dropped onto his chest and he became still, then shivelled up to match the age he actually was.

"Oh _Daamonn," _I cried against his shoulder.

"It's OK," He told me patting my back and kissed the top of my head.

"No Damon it's not _OK_!" I screamed at him causing him to let go of me and stand up.

"I didn't mean it that way," He said and smiled to himself as though thinking of an old joke.

"You only think it's OK because now you can have ME!" And as soon as I said it I knew it was a low blow when I saw Damon's face drop and he didn't even meet my eyes when I rubbed his arm, "I didn't mean that Damon, I'm sorry."

He forced a smile and hugged me for comfort, "I know. But I do have you all to myself now," There was old Damon returning. I didn't say anything because this was Damon's best way of fighting back, so I just hugged him hoping that we could still be close friends after I insulted so much.

"Can I come to the boarding house and stay there for a while?" I asked Damon. I didn't want to be there for any other reason than remembering me and Stefan's good times.

Damon smiled, "Of course you can. As long as you don't plan anything evil to get back at me for anything I've done."

I smirked at him and let go of him. I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead. He draped his arm over my shoulders and we started to walk towards the boarding house.


End file.
